


Victoria and Hades: About the death of those you love

by Arcah



Series: Aura Kingdom Short Stories [1]
Category: Aura Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Contest Entry, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcah/pseuds/Arcah
Summary: (Spoilers for AK storyline)Victoria has lost her father a long time ago, to come across him years later, and face the business end of his blade was not something she expected. In a shared effort to cheer her spirits,Alex and the Envoy of Gaia  ask the lord of the underworld, Hades, to supply her some answers.





	Victoria and Hades: About the death of those you love

Seeing him again shocked her to the core, it's easy to see. We've known one another for such a long time now I can tell when she puts up a brave face. Poor Victoria.. 

Her father, the once-esteemed General and Church Knight, Lord Winston.. 

She has been coping as best as she can, she respected him, loved him, and then after thinking him dead for years, she sees him in allegience with the Queen of Minions.. Keres herself.

I shake my head as I watch her carefully place her plate armor gauntlets over her left wrist with a thousand-yard-stare. She hasn't been herself ever since. 

Andre is taking good care of her though, well, as best as he can afford to in these times. Having lost our esteemed Bishop took a lot out of him. 

I want to help. I've seen how they both endure so much pain. And we are the Templars of the church, we need to support one another. So even if this plan of mine is a 

little insane, it's the best we've got.

 

André's footsteps echo in the grand hall of Wrathborne temple. The natural petrichor was fouled still with the blood of the slayn.  
A heavy hand landed on Alex's left shoulder. The fingers through damaged plated gloves squeezed onto Alex's red shoulder pauldron. A tired greet.

\-----

"You want to WHAT?-" André exclaimed.

"I think it's an idea with merit. He said they are willing to assist."

André shook his head. His eyes were still glazed over, he hadn't slept soundly in a long time.

Alex held his gaze fixed on his fellow templar. "It may give her some closure."

After a long silence, André sighed. "Fine.. I will tell her." And with that he paced off.

\----

"Why is this neccisary?" Victoria spoke, peeking just over her red-rimmed glasses. 

Quietly, a fourth person joined the templars. One they were by now more then familiar with.

"Because you have questions, and he can answer them Victoria." Alex replied with a worried glance in his eyes.

"Are you ready, Envoy?" He turned to the male who had joined them. Then signalled with a nod to begin.

The envoy closed his eyes, and the earth started to rumble. Small pieces of debris fell, and out from the floor came a blue miasma. 

Followed by an Onyx throne. On which was seated the lord of the underworld and the dead, the Eidolon Hades. 

Deathly pale, and with a coat as dark as night he made for an imposing figure when he rose to float in the space beside the envoy of gaia. 

Steel skeleton-like wings moved behind him in a soft pulsing fashion.

"Who of you wishes to know about the dead?" His flat, almost gentle but cold voice spoke as he eyed everyone.

 

Victoria swallowed and frowned. Her blood pumping faster as her emotions ran high. One look was tossed to Alex, which made him smile worriedly. Even André looked nervous.

"Very well. Hades, lord of the underworld." Victoria spoke seemingly fearless and angry.

"Is it not so when we die, we come into the underworld under your leadership?"

"Yes, it is so." Hades answered as he held the eyes of the fearless templar. 

"Do we change when we die?" 

Hades did not answer directly. Instead he seemed to ponder how to put something complex into terms a human would understand.

"Nothing ever stays the same." His eyelids lowered a moment. "But you mean in spirit, the soul, do you not?"

"Yes" She held her eyes onto the blue ones of Hades.

"No, one's spirit, or soul does not change."

This answer only seemed to anger her more.

"And is it not so, that those who are in the underworld sleep peacefully?!" 

"Yes" Hades answered oncemore with a gentle but quiet voice. 

"So then why is my father no longer himself, Why is he serving Keres instead of sleeping in your underworld?!" André wanted to approach her, but Alex took him by his shoulder and shook his head.

The anger and pain was vividly on display in victoria's expression.

However Hades his reaction even seemed to suprise the envoy of Gaia.. Concern bloomed on his face. 

"Your father-" Hades closed his eyes and held up his palm towards the female templar. Who's expression lifted into suprise. 

"Winston" She spoke, the pain became visible by the volume she used.

"Winston" Hades his attention turned inward. 

"He was a General of the Church." She continued, right back to her unshaken self. 

Silence followed

 

Victoria seemed to deflate a little, and as Hades was searching his memory and the underworld, André and Alex took up positions beside her in a show of support.

"I cannot find him" Hades spoke. 

"I've searched, and I knew he was with me in the underworld for a long time, but I cannot find him." A frown wrinkled on his brow.

Victoria gazed up to Hades. 

"What does that mean? You cannot find him?" The hostility was growing less and less.

"It means I have failed in my duties" Hades spoke as he seemed in deep thought. 

"And it means that the forces of the queen of Chaos have a way to take souls resting in the underworld." He spoke distressed. 

The repercussions of what that ment seemed to ripple through the group. Creating shock and deep concern on every face.

"We need to inform Grand Bishop Imma.." André noted dour. Alex could only nod in approval.

"Envoy, I need to go." Hades spoke with a worried frown.

The envoy nodded in understanding.

 

"Wait!" Victoria shouted in a way one would apprehend a criminal. 

Yet the Eidolon of the underworld turned around and indulged her. 

"..Tell me" She spoke, face cast down.

"Why do you take people away? Why do we die?"

 

A pregnant silence followed as the question was asked.. A question everyone wanted answered.. but no one had ever dared to ask.

"Why did my father have to die?" Victoria's fists were balled.

"What use is it if evil will just snatch him away from you!" She looked up with a tear pearling in her eye. 

 

Then two feet touched the ancient stone of the temple and a wave of energy passed through all of them. 

Hades walked to her, and became face to face with her, she had to look up to meet his eyes. 

"Death, is an integral part of life. Without one, the other cannot be. All that lives must die. So all that dies can live."  
"To guard this balance, is my duty. I did not 'take' your father. I only guided him to rest after his death." His voice was soothing and comforting..he spoke to Victoria no longer as a Templar, but a person, a daughter grieving her fallen father.

"What about him?" She gestured to the Envoy. "He survives more then any of us, and you, you are immortal." The fire had gone out of her questions. Instead they were filled with sadness.

"The Envoy of Gaia shares a unique bond with us, Eidolons, which affects him. And we, we are as we are to safeguard the balance and many other aspects, like youth and fate. 

All, to safeguard your way of life, and protect it from those who seek to upset the balance."

 

Victoria had listened to the words of the Eidolon, and brusquely rubbed her thumb past her eyes to stip away the tears that had formed. 

"Right.. There is more at stake.." She sighed, and took a deep breath. Everything was always more complex then it seemed..

"I promise I will find a way to stop their stealing of souls from my underworld." Hades spoke to her as final as he flew back, and summoned his onyx throne.

"Fare well, Templars of the Church."

 

All watched the Eidolon of the underworld vanish into his own realm. Alex let a relieved sigh and paced over to the Envoy.

"I don't know for sure, but I think this'll help." He smiled terse. 

"Thank you.. I need to go report to Grand Bishop Imma right away, more bad news" He smiled now. And squeezed the envoy's shoulder. "Stay strong, see you soon."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for our forum contest in writing a fanfic, interview style. I took a more serious turn on it, and surprisingly won!  
> I hope you guys enjoy, I am a beginning writer and appreciate any and all pointers.  
> If you'd like to see more, please look for my other fic, and another contest entry "Cerberus and Hades -About Loyalty-"
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
